Mass Effect Angara
Name: Angara Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 m Weight: 83 - 163 kg Special Abilities: *'Environmental Adaptability': An Angara recieves a +1D bonus to resist Heat and Cold damage. *'Enhanced Bioelectric Field': Angara can produce a strong bioelectric field, which they can use to power small mechanisms. Some can even use it to empower their armors and create shields. This can be used for communication. *'Photosynthesis': Angara acquire energy from being bathed by sunlight. Spending too much time without it causes them to ‘go dark’, applying a cumulative 1 point of damage for every 6 hours spent without sunlight. (the first 6 hours deal 1 point of damage, the following 6 deals 2, and so on). The night time on planets that receive sunlight reflected from moons or other planets carries no penalties. On ships, however, or on planets where the sunlight is extremely dim (such as those too far away from the star or those with a thick atmosphere blocking out the sunrays, the penalty applies. An angara that takes damage from this feature loses the ability to use its enhanced bioelectric field. *'Lack of biotics': Angara lack biotic powers and the race never knew of such powers before the Andromeda Initiative made contact with them. As such, they cannot start with biotic powers. Description: The angara are the only known extant sapient race native to the Heleus Cluster of the Andromeda galaxy, and arose on the planet Havarl. By the time of the Andromeda Initiative's first contact with them, the angara had been waging a decades-long resistance against the invading kett. Biology The angara are warm-blooded mammals. They have a similar leg structure to a quarian, a salarian or a kett, along with relatively broad shoulders and narrow waists. They have two black eyes with blue irises, a single pair of nostrils, and folds of flesh on the sides of their heads that extend to their chests. Angara hands have the bone structure for five fingers, but the final three fingers on each hand are densely webbed together into a single digit. Angara are sexually dimorphic: male angara are taller than females, and females have wider hips and rounder faces. Skin colors feature various shades of blue or mauve, sometimes shading into green or tan. Their blood is deep blue in color. They have different internal biology and taste buds to humans and other species. For example they are immune to the capsaicin used to spice most food, while finding the methyl anthranilate used in most candy to cause a painful burning sensation. Although all organisms produce a natural bioelectrical field, the angara produce an especially intense field and can exert fine control over it for purposes such as communication. Angara physiology is also dependent on sunlight, specifically the electromagnetic radiation that a sun emanates. Lack of real or artificial sunlight causes them to "go dark", which weakens their immune systems and bio-energy significantly. Prolonged lack of sunlight can lead to a coma and then death. To supplement their sunlight intake or provide a light source when natural light is not readily available, the angara make use of powerful ultraviolet lamps that give them both heat and light. The angara also seem to be resistant to cold, as some angara on Voeld prefer living there even more than Aya Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Angara *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 38-39) *thedemonapostle